


Puedes tener tu romance o puedes tener tu venganza

by alongthedistance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor y Loki son rodeados por un extraño ejército, Tony Stark lanza su smartphone por la ventana, Ojo de Halcón empotra a Viuda Negra contra la pared, Bruce Banner y Steve Rogers se van de fiesta a una discoteca y un nuevo enemigo amenaza a SHIELD y amenaza la estabilidad después de los sucesos de nueva york.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando el camino se tuerce

**Author's Note:**

> Somos dos fangirls obsesivas que queremos compartir con vosotros las paranoias que salen de nuestras cabecitas. ¡Esperemos que os guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente para nosotras, los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel. (¡Qué desperdicio...!)

Nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia, pero es que en ese momento estaba completamente fuera de sí. El horizonte, ya en tonos anaranjados, remarcaba lo evidente. Hacía más de diez horas que estaba sin noticias de él.

Con frustración, rabia y un hasta un ligero toque de impotencia (un sentimiento ciertamente novedoso para él) Tony Stark cogió de nuevo su smartphone. Evitó la marcación rápida y tecleó todos y cada uno de los números. El sonido que emitían lo relajaba. Si en el fondo le estaba bien empleado. Solamente se le podía ocurrir a él la genial idea de darle un teléfono a un dios nórdico. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Acercó de nuevo el móvil a la oreja y los últimos rescoldos de paciencia que le quedaban se desvanecieron cuando la llamada no fue respondida.

−¡Que te jodan! −Lanzó el móvil con fuerza hacia la pared. No cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en un lujoso ático acristalado hasta que vio como el smartphone destrozaba uno de los ventanales en su camino a un desastroso descenso de trescientos cincuenta metros−. ¡Mierda!

Guardó el aliento unos instantes. Nada. No se oía nada. Definitivamente no había matado a nadie; aunque sería curioso, un nuevo concepto: muerte por smartphone. Estalló en carcajadas. Cogió las llaves del R8 negro y se dirigió al ascensor. Siempre había solución para todo y estaba seguro de que su buen amigo Jack Daniels le ayudaría a encontrarla.

 

Steve estaba empezando a preocuparse. La señorita del fondo de la barra estaba empeorando. Los espasmos en su pecho y sus caderas se intensificaban y su cara estaba distorsionada en una mueca extraña, con los ojos fijamente clavados en él y los labios fruncidos. La mujer estaba convulsionando y nadie parecía fijarse.

Le costó la vida llegar al lado de la señorita. Estaban justo bajo los altavoces y la música sonaba tan intensamente que podía notar como todo su interior temblaba acompañando las notas electrónicas y todo esto sumado a la extraña mezcla de luces que apuntaban a todas partes y a ninguna. Estaba a punto de marearse y necesitaba un poco de aire, pero no podía abandonar a un ciudadano en problemas.

−Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

−Mejor que nunca guapo. −La mujer se acercó más y un nuevo ataque de espasmos poseyó su cadera−.

−Santo dios señorita, está convulsionando de nuevo. Déjeme que la lleve al médico.

−Te dejo que me lleves a donde tú quieras, rubio. −Mientras decía estas palabras la joven le agarró la mano y se la llevó al muslo. Steve posó la vista en las piernas y la apartó completamente contrariado.  La chica solamente llevaba un pequeño retazo de tela que nada hacía por tapar sus vergüenzas−.

−Cúbrase señorita, ¿Qué ha ocurrido con su falda? ¿La han ultrajado?

−¿Perdón?

Steve notó una mano en el hombro y oyó la voz de Bruce Banner despidiéndose de la señorita, mientras le indicaba a él que lo siguiera a la otra punta de la barra. Diez minutos y cuatro resoplidos desesperados de Bruce después, Steve logró comprender que la señorita estaba tratando de ligar con él.

−¿Y dices que es así como baila la gente hoy en día? −preguntó desconcertado.

Bruce suspiró de nuevo. Ya se estaba imaginando otros diez minutos de explicación, cuando vio que su amigo cogía una cerveza y se marchaba al centro de la pista de baile. Banner tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar y cuando logró encontrar a su amigo fue incapaz de procesar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿El Capitán América estaba “bailando” tecno? Para ser realistas más bien lo intentaba; apenas movía las caderas, por no decir que no las movía en absoluto, pero lo compensaba con exagerados movimientos de brazos que más de uno tuvo que esquivar para no recibir un codazo en pleno rostro. La gente a su alrededor empezaba a poner mala cara y por segunda vez en la noche, Bruce arrastró a Steve hasta la barra.

−¿Pero se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

−Bailar. −Steve sonreía y llamó a la camarera para que le pusiera otra cerveza.

−Creo que deberíamos irnos.

−¿Ahora? −El rubio puso una tremenda cara de fastidio−. Pero si me estoy integrando.

−Es tarde, y mañana tenemos que ir a S.H.I.E.L.D temprano.

−¿A la central? ¿A qué? −La emoción hizo brillar sus ojos azules−. Tenemos una nueva misión. ¿Por qué no se me ha informado?

−Eso pregúntaselo a Fury. Ahora vámonos −Pero su frase quedó a medias−.

El moreno se fijó en la pequeña televisión que estaba detrás de la barra. Estaban echando las noticias y el presentador había dado paso a una sucesión de imágenes espeluznantes. Conocía ese edificio. Era la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero peor aún, conocía a aquel personaje que las cámaras se afanaban en seguir. La mezcla de rojo y amarillo en armadura metálica era inconfundible. Steve, al ver a su amigo tan concentrado, dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que este observaba y se quedó patidifuso. Se negaba a creerlo pero las imágenes no dejaban lugar a dudas. Iron Man estaba reduciendo el edificio a escombros.


	2. La cosa se pone caliente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está nuestro segundo episodio, a ver qué os parece!! ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Pues no, los personajes de este fic, siguen sin pertenecernos... u.u (Marvel, podrías compartir un poquito...)

−Natasha, ¿qué haces? −susurró Ojo de Halcón.

−¿Es que lo de la mirada lasciva y morderte no te lo han dejado claro? ¿Acaso eres más puritano de lo que pensaba? −La chica continuó arrastrándolo por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D. sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sabía que la simple mención de que era un puritano bastaba para picarlo.

−¿Por quién me tomas? −Clint Barton paró en seco y tiró del brazo de la Viuda Negra.

La acercó a su cuerpo y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Ambos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente, en anticipación de lo que iba a acontecer. Barton aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Romanov y la empujó con violencia contra una de las paredes del pasillo. La cogió de las muñecas y se las alzó, inmovilizándola. Natasha sonrió, le gustaba el juego, aunque ese día no se sentía muy tentada por el exhibicionismo. Cuando Clint acercó su rostro dispuesto a besarla, ella lo esquivó, ofreciéndole el cuello que él comenzó a devorar con pasión. Este comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia el cuerpo de la chica, para acercarla aún más, momento que Natasha aprovechó para propinarle un pisotón y salir corriendo.

−¿Quieres jugar? Te reto a luchar por el premio gordo. Pero date prisa, o llegaremos tarde a la reunión con Fury. Apuesto a que le encantaría darle unos azotes a ese culo tan prieto que tienes −gritaba Natasha mientras huía.

Lo cierto es que no le puso las cosas complicadas. Clint entró en una de las salas de interrogatorio. A través de la puerta abierta veía a una ansiosa Natasha sentada sobre la mesa. Se acercó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ni bien empezaba a abrir la boca para jactarse de su victoria cuando la pelirroja se lanzó sobre él.

Chocaron con fuerza contra la puerta. La manilla se clavó en uno de los costados de Clint, pero poco le importaba; tenía a una excitada Romanov sobre él, mordisqueando su cuello. Las manos de la chica estaban por todas partes. Le acariciaba la nuca, el cuello, el torso, la espalda y cuando llegó a su más que evidente erección se detuvo un instante. Natasha sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su polla por encima de la tela. Clint empezó a gemir, pero en seguida se reprimió. Cualquiera podría oírles.

La Viuda Negra se separó un poco y en cuanto Clint se movió, dispuesto a atraerla de nuevo, agarró uno de sus brazos y le hizo una experta llave de judo que lo tiró al suelo. Aprisionó los brazos de Clint con sus rodillas, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él, a altura de su pecho.

−¿Así que te gusta el rollo de inmovilizar? −Romanov miraba divertida cómo Clint trataba de librarse de su presa, con escaso resultado−. Pero no te gusta tener que estarte quietecito… Interesante.

−Me gusta más tener las manos en tu culito. −Natasha lo abofeteó.

−¿A ti quien te ha dado permiso para hablar de mi culo? −Con un ágil salto, la chica se giró, manteniendo a Clint inmovilizado pero dándole ahora la espalda−. Como castigo, hoy lo miras, pero no lo tocas. −Acto seguido, Natasha abrió su cremallera y rebuscó entre sus bóxer blancos−. ¿Blancos? ¿En serio? ¿Podría haber algo más anti-erótico?

−Hoy era día de colada y con lo de la llamada de Fury no-.

Clint no pudo acabar la frase pues sintió cómo la boca de Natasha rodeaba la punta de su miembro. Comenzó a mover la lengua en círculos cada vez más pequeños y más rápidos, acercándose poco a poco al orificio. Sin previo aviso, Natasha lo engulló, tragándose toda su erección hasta la base. Barton puso los ojos en blanco ¡joder! Romanov había ido directa al grano.

La pelirroja comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza, follándoselo con la boca, y restregando al mismo tiempo sus caderas contra el pecho de Clint. Barton tenía unas ganas locas de agarrarla por la cintura y acercarla a su cara para así poder saborearla, pero seguía teniendo los brazos completamente inmovilizados. Incapaz de moverse, Clint comenzó a embestir con las caderas, acompasado con el ritmo de Natasha, para penetrar su boca más profundamente y la chica comenzó a juguetear con sus pelotas. Aumentaron rápidamente de velocidad. Clint estaba a punto de correrse, notaba como perdía el control de su cuerpo, y ese fue el momento exacto en el que María Hill apareció por la puerta.

−Lamento interrumpir vuestra hora feliz, pero tenemos importantes asuntos que tratar, y ¡ahora!. Os espero en el despacho de Fury. −María estaba visiblemente incómoda. Miraba al frente, totalmente sonrojada, sin embargo, Clint juraría que un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta le había echado una mirada a su pene.

−Hora de trabajar, −Natasha le dio un casto beso en el glande y después un lametón−. Yo te espero arriba. Supongo que puedes ocuparte tu solito de esto. −Y se largó.

 

−¿Qué me he perdido? −Clint entró en la habitación unos minutos después que las mujeres. Se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente y al ver el rostro desconcertado de Natasha, supo que algo iba terriblemente mal−.

−Nick Fury ha desaparecido –respondió María, lacónica.

−¿Qué?

−Acabamos de recibir estas imágenes.

María le enseñó una serie de fotografías que mostraban a un Nick Fury encadenado a una pared de piedra y con una mordaza en la boca. Sobre él, apenas podía leerse un mensaje escrito en letras rojas, ¿estaba escrito con sangre?

_UVVGZUVPITLUNHMVPVUYMWNXFALMDFGYLMLPSEQQLHVPTEMXFACV_

−¿Qué coño? –Ojo de Halcón releía la frase una y otra vez−. ¿Qué es esto?

−Vaya, parece que a cierto macho todavía no le llega la sangre a la cabeza −comentó Natasha acercándose a Clint con un sugerente contoneo de caderas−. Al menos no a la cabeza que razona −susurró en su oído.

−Ya. Entonces, señorita inteligente, ¿qué es?

−Un código.

−Oh, viva la obviedad, ¿qué clase de código?

−Todavía no lo sabemos. −María interrumpió la riña−. Hemos intentado contactar a nuestros criptógrafos pero ninguno responde.

De repente, unas intensas vibraciones hicieron que las ventanas del despacho de Fury amenazaran con romperse.

−María, no sabía que estuvieseis haciendo reformas en SHIELD, sobre todo desde que el consejo dejase de financiar tan alegremente nuestra división a causa de lo sucedido en Nueva York −apuntó Clint.

−¿En serio, Einstein? ¿Tú has visto alguna grúa o algún indicio de que se estén haciendo obras en el edificio? Es por esto por lo que no podemos tener cosas bonitas, Clint −respondió Natasha, amenazando con comenzar una nueva riña.

−Chicos, creo que deberíais ver esto −dijo María mientras señalaba a las pantallas encargadas de transmitir las imágenes de los vídeos de vigilancia.

Los tres pudieron observar horrorizados como los edificios que componían la sede de SHIELD poco a poco eran reducidos a escombros mientras el multimillonario Tony Stark surcaba los cielos en su armadura de Iron Man.

−Decidme que estáis viendo lo mismo que yo −señaló la agente María Hill

−Sabía que estaba raro últimamente… ¿Habrá vuelto al Jack Daniels? Definitivamente no se le puede dejar salir de casa −dijo Clint.

Tras este último comentario, una fuerte explosión hizo que el despacho fuese invadido por cristales y una intensa humareda. Definitivamente estaban en un buen aprieto y Tony Stark les debía una buena explicación.

 

 


	3. Sin salida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bien! Esta semana hemos sido puntuales (no os acostumbreis... u.u). Os traemos por fin el tercer episodio de nuestra historia.
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel sigue rechazando nuestra propuesta de licencia compartida así que... Los personajes siguen perteneciéndoles a ellos y solamente a ellos.

Thor se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Literalmente. Había intentado huir de aquel terrorífico ejército a lo largo de las calles de Nueva York y se había introducido por un oscuro desvío para intentar ganar tiempo, pero sabía que aquellos despiadados soldados acabarían encontrándolo. Observó la gruesa pared de ladrillos que le impedía el avance. Comenzó a dar unos pasos atrás, con la intención de retroceder, sin embargo, escuchó unos chillidos. Unos gritos agudos y desgarradores, que asesinaban el silencio que imperaba en la madrugada “Por los nueve que estoy perdido, ¿Valhala me espera?” Miró a un lado y vio una puerta. Era su última esperanza. Dio una serie de suaves toquecitos, esperando no hacer un ruido excesivo. El enemigo estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Para su horror, una sombra se acercaba peligrosamente a su posición. Ahora sí que estaba perdido. Llamó a su legendario martillo Mjolnir y se puso en guardia ya que no iba a morir sin oponer resistencia, ante todo era un guerrero.

−¿Se puede saber qué haces, hijo de Odín?

Una joven, de largos cabellos dorados apareció ante él. La frágil luz que iluminaba el callejón, apenas bastaba para discernir poco más que su silueta.

−¿Quién osa dirigirse a mí?

−Acaso no me reconoces, hijo de Odín. −La joven se aproximaba. Detrás de ella, todo se volvió negro. El poderoso ejército que lo perseguía había llegado a la entrada del callejón y cerrado la vía de salida.

−No lo repetiré, mujer. ¿Quién sois?

−Yo soy tu reina, amado mío.

Thor observó a la chica sin comprender. Ni siquiera se fijó en que la puerta a la que había llamado en su desesperación se había abierto lentamente.

−Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que grata sorpresa. Abro la puerta y hallo ante mis ojos no solo al poderoso  Thor si no a su amada reina también.

Thor desvió la mirada para descubrir en la puerta a su hermano, Loki. Había desechado su característico traje verde y llevaba un disfraz más discreto, del tono de la noche. Portaba una sonrisa maliciosa y lo observaba con atención, Esperando una respuesta.

 

−¿Es este otro de tus trucos, hermano? −señaló Thor mientras no podía evitar sonrojarse–. ¿Acaso solicitaste mi presencia para burlarte de mi?

−¿Cómo lo iba a ser? Bien sabes que Odín me despojó de toda magia antes de venir aquí, para así proteger tu preciosa tierra −susurró Loki con un destello de ira en sus ojos color verde.

La chica rubia dio un nuevo paso adelante. El ejército que se encontraba en la entrada del callejón interpretó este movimiento como una señal de ataque y comenzaron a avanzar.

−Todo esto tiene fácil solución, amado mío. No queremos hacerte daño, suelta el martillo, por favor.

Thor respondió asiéndolo con más fuerza y colocándose en posición de ataque. Mientras, Loki observaba con evidente fascinación la riña.

−Alejaos de mí, ejército oscuro. −Thor lanzó una mirada a su hermano, casi solicitándole apoyo.

−¿Ejército oscuro? −La chica parecía sorprendida−. No somos el ejército oscuro, amado mío. Al contrario, la luz que ilumina la noche. El rayo que precede al trueno. Somos tu ejército. Somos tuyas, Thor, hijo de Odín.

 

Loki estalló en carcajadas. Contemplaba divertido cómo la manada de mujeres, con algunos hombres mezclados entre ellas, avanzaba hacia Thor con ansia y deseo dibujados en sus miradas. Thor alzó su martillo, y aquellas que se dirigían hacia él, alzaron la mirada, sorprendidas y emitiendo un gemido de expectación.

−Tu ejército espera órdenes, oh, poderoso Thor. −Loki contemplaba el callejón y veía siluetas hasta más allá del inicio de este. Sin duda, la legión de seguidoras del hijo de Odín era amplia.

Las mujeres apenas lo miraron, pues seguían contemplando fascinadas el martillo Mjolnir.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo las había llamado Tony? ¿Fantirls? ¿Yandirls? Su rostro se iluminó al recordar. ¡Fangirls!


	4. Después del incidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana ambas hemos estado muy liadas y no encontrábamos un hueco para traeros un nuevo capítulo, pero... por fin está aquí!!!  
> Esperemos que os guste y nos sirva como disculpa por la tardanza!! ^^

Tras las imágenes que habían visto, Bruce y Steve se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el edificio de SHIELD, con la esperanza de encontrar algún superviviente que les cuente lo que ha sucedido de primera mano. Atravesaron la larga avenida con dificultad a causa de la gran cantidad de gente que la congestionaba. Bruce suspiró, finalmente había encontrado la salida del laberinto de brazos. Ladeó la cabeza para avisar a Steve de que por fin podían aligerar el paso, pero se encontró con una joven pelirroja que lo miraba con gesto extraño. ¿Dónde estaba Rogers?

−¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! –dijo la joven mientras lo señalaba con un martillo similar al de Thor. ¿Cómo una humana podía ser capaz de levantar al legendario Mjolnir?

−¡SOCORRO! ¡BANNER! ¡SUELTAME!

Bruce se giró para ver como Steve era rodeado por una masa de jóvenes, lo que hizo que  posteriormente se cayese y fuese arrastrado por la multitud. Bruce acudió en su ayuda y lo sacó de aquel entuerto. Definitivamente estaba siendo un día muy raro.

−¿Qué clase de ejército es este? –señaló Steve.

−No lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. Estarán inaugurando una nueva discoteca o algo así –contestó Bruce.

Decidieron apresurar el paso al darse cuenta de que la chica pelirroja se acercaba de nuevo. Bruce cambió varias veces de dirección, tratando de perderla. En cuanto se aseguró de que la chica ya no los seguía, se dirigió de nuevo hacia S.H.I.E.L.D.

Cuando llegaron a la central, reinaba el caos. Bomberos, policías, personal sanitario y demasiados curiosos rodeaban lo que quedaba del edificio. Después de unos cuantos empujones y otras tantas quejas lograron llegar a las ruinas que antes constituían la central de SHIELD. La escena era desoladora y se negaban a aceptar que Tony Stark pudiera haber cometido semejante atrocidad. El hombre tenía sus rarezas y no sentía demasiada simpatía por SHIELD como muchos de ellos, pero sin duda alguna tenía sus principios. Bruce Banner apretó los puños, en un gesto de impotencia.

−Doctor, no se irá a transformar ahora en… bueno… usted ya sabe… −señaló Steve.

−¿Qué? –replicó Bruce.

−Que creo que no es momento de que “el otro tío” nos haga una visita. Entiendo que esté furioso, pero creo que debería calmarse.

−Ah… −−Bruce respiró hondo, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba temblando−. Está todo bajo control, capitán.

−Entonces vayamos a buscar a los supervivientes, doctor. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Bruce caminó entre los escombros, esperando encontrar a algún superviviente o alguna prueba que pudiese confirmar que Tony no tuviese nada que ver con esto, como era de esperar. Una vez más, su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido, esta vez no por la voz del capitán, si no con una voz femenina que pedía auxilio. Empezó a mover los escombros con dificultad, hasta que encontró a una mujer, la cual ayudó a levantarse. Cuando realizaba su acción, pudo ver como a unos pocos metros de su posición se encontraba una pieza de metal brillante. Después de ayudar a la agente se acercó y recogió el trozo de metal, no dando crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

−No puede ser… −murmuró Bruce, mientras observaba la pieza que formaba parte del traje de Iron Man. Tenía que ser una broma. La guardó para poder observarla detenidamente en su laboratorio. Tony no podía estar involucrado y llegaría al fondo de esta investigación.

−¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, doctor? −respondió Steve.

−Ehm… nada… Sólo estaba reflexionando. No puedo llegar a comprender como algo así pudo pasar.

−Yo tampoco, doctor. Una tormenta se acerca, y deberemos estar preparados para ello. De momento, tenemos que salvar a la mayor cantidad de supervivientes posibles y obtener sus testimonios. Pongámonos manos a la obra –contestó el capitán dando una palmada en su hombro.

Cuando los dos vengadores se dispusieron a buscar más gente entre las ruinas, se sobresaltaron al oír una voz conocida.

−Chicos… ¡ayuda! –dijo María con la voz quebrada a causa del esfuerzo, ya que se encontraba toda magullada y llena de heridas a causa de la destrucción del edificio.

El capitán se acercó y ayudo a levantarse a la agente.

−María, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido? –dijo Bruce

−Fury… ha desaparecido… han dejado un vídeo… un mensaje –contestó María, intentando no perder la consciencia−. Luego vimos a Tony… no sé donde están Clint y Natasha… son nuestros mejores agentes, no podemos perderlos.

−Tranquila, intentaremos encontrar al responsable –dijo Steve−. Te llevaremos con el resto y solucionaremos esto. 

−Sabía que Fury no se había equivocado al reuniros a todos vosotros.

 

En la otra esquina de la ciudad, Thor alzó el martillo, invocando al rayo, el cual, no fue seguido del habitual trueno, sino de un nuevo gemido de adoración. La líder del ejército, se acercó aún más y trató de posar su mano en el pecho del dios, pero Loki la detuvo.

−Mira y aprende, “poderoso hermano” –susurró este, con una mirada despectiva.

La mujer observó al moreno con evidente cabreo. Había evitado que tocase el escultural pecho de su amado dios del trueno. Movió el brazo, con la intención de desasirse, pero el desconocido, respondió con un fuerte tirón, acercándola a él. Inmediatamente quedó cautivada por el intenso brillo de sus ojos verdes. Era un brillo extraño. No correspondía a emoción alguna, era el reflejo de la locura. No sabía el porqué, pero no podía apartar la mirada, el moreno ejercía una atracción irremediable sobre ella.

Con un gesto despectivo, la empujó hacia la pared y dándole la espalda, comenzó a hablar a la multitud.

−Yo soy Loki de Asgard y me han encomendado un glorioso propósito. –Todos los ojos se clavaron en él, con una chispa de reconocimiento, que pronto cambió a diversas miradas que oscilaban entre el miedo y la fascinación−. Arrodillaos ante mí.

Algunos lo hicieron, pero la mayoría quedaron en pie. A su lado, Thor lo observaba desconcertado, afianzando el martillo en su puño. Estaba listo para la lucha. Loki lo miró de soslayo, ordenándole que no se moviera. De nuevo se dirigió a su público y dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo discurso, tomó aire. La “amada” de Thor lo interrumpió.

−Loki −susurró−. En verdad sois Loki de Asgard.

−Calla mujer, nadie osa interrumpirme.

Sin embargo, su discurso de nuevo quedó inconcluso. Un murmullo cobró cada vez más fuerza. “Loki, dios del engaño. Loki” susurraban. El número de gente arrodillada aumentó, eran ya pocos los que todavía permanecían en pie. Sus ojos chispearon. Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Borracho de poder, las palabras surgieron de su boca, sin necesidad siquiera de pensarlas.

−Declarad vuestra lealtad hacia mí y yo os daré todo lo que necesitéis. –El grupo de fangirls perdió la cabeza y se empezaron a escuchar gritos, sonrisas y palabras delirantes. Aún así, todos se callaron ante un simple movimiento del asgardiano. Este colocó su dedo sobre sus labios−. Ahora, decid mi nombre –susurró. Todos obedecieron, y su nombre resonaba por el callejón.

−Decid mi nombre –repitió y el tono de las fangirls aumentaba. Hacía rato que ya no eran simples susurros. La multitud aclamaba el nombre de su nuevo rey. Loki tenía ahora todo el poder. Incluso se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido.

−¡DECID MI NOMBRE! –gritó por última vez.

−¡LOKI! –respondieron más alto que nunca, asegurándose de que el nombre del dios del engaño, de su dios, se oyese en manzanas a la redonda.

−Veo que tengo una armada –apuntó con media sonrisa.

Gritos.


	5. Resacón en Nueva York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, tras postear con tanto retraso la semana pasada (entre clases, prácticas y demás, andamos algo justas de tiempo), hemos hecho un esfuercín y os traemos la entrada de esta semana justo a tiempo! ^^
> 
> P.D.: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leernos!!

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose, era demasiado para su resacosa cabeza. Tony alzó la mano y se frotó los ojos pero ni así lograba alejar el intenso dolor. Se giró hacia un lado, dispuesto a bajarse de la incómoda cama a ciegas, sin embargo, se encontró con un bulto extraño. Con demasiada pereza como para abrir los ojos, empezó a palpar. Su mano, le descubrió un sinfín de curvas, hasta culminar en unos enormes pechos. Los apretó un par de veces. Definitivamente, ahí había silicona.

−¡Ah! Te despiertas juguetón, ¿eh? –la desconocida lo empujó, y se sentó sobre él. Llevó su mano directamente a la entrepierna de este, mientras que con la otra le arañó el pecho denudo. Tony abrió los ojos de golpe.

−¿Qué coño?

Stark saltó, tirando a la mujer hacia un lado y escabulléndose en dirección contraria. Le faltó cama, y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, donde un lecho de botellas de Jack Daniels lo esperaba. Muchas se rompieron, cortando y desgarrando la piel de su torso y piernas. Ni siquiera le dolió, porque los chillidos histéricos de la desconocida le destrozaron los tímpanos.

Al levantarse no pudo evitar cortarse todavía más. La chica, de cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos verdes lo miraba con una expresión de terror, señalando a su pecho, incapaz de articular palabra. Tony bajó la mirada, tenía varios cristales clavados. En un alarde de masculinidad, apretó la mandíbula, y se sacudió el pecho, como restándole importancia. En seguida lamentó su error. El vidrio se clavó más profundamente y la chica comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

−¡Cállate, joder! Pareces un taladro –gruñó Tony. Su cabeza estaba a segundos de explotar.

Miró a su alrededor. La pintura de las paredes estaba desconchada y había numerosas manchas amarillentas, destacando todavía más la suciedad de la estancia. No había suelo, solo un amasijo de botellas de Jack, bolsas de Doritos y ropa desgarrada. En la mugrienta cama, se encontraba la chica, de unos 20 años de edad y completamente desnuda.

Habitación barata, Jack y Doritos, una resaca impresionante y ambos desnudos. No le hacía falta su brillante inteligencia para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sacando el olor a whisky, esa habitación apestaba a sexo. Con andar pesaroso, recogió la americana, que colgaba de la silla y al hacerlo, se cayó un tanga rojo, completamente destrozado. Lo cogió con un dedo y lo miró con absoluta sorpresa.

−Me debes un tanga –dijo ella.

Tony ni la miró. Localizó su cartera en uno de los bolsillos. Sacó un par de billetes de ella, volvió a la cama, donde recogió el resto de su ropa, y antes de dirigirse a la puerta, tiró el dinero al colchón, mascullando un “Toma, para tangas.” Se puso el pantalón y salió por la puerta, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

 

Thor siguió a su hermano por la lujosa entrada del edificio Stark. Loki se desenvolvía en éste con mayor seguridad que en Asgard. Casi semejaba que esta nueva morada era más su hogar que la anterior.

−Gracias, hermano, por liberarme de ese sombrío ejército de “yantirls”

−Fangirls. Y no me des las gracias, poderoso Thor. Me debes un favor –Loki se paró ante el ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada. No se giró−. Ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio.

−Hermano, no puedo. He de respetar las decisiones de nuestro padre.

−De tu padre. No me relaciones con ese déspota –se giró airado−. Siempre acaba accediendo a los deseos del poderoso Thor, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

−Es el justo castigo por deshonrar a la familia y traicionar a Asgard.

Loki iba a responderle, pero decidió meterse en el ascensor. Thor lo miró unos instantes, con sentimientos encontrados, antes de seguirlo. Deseaba ayudar a su hermano, pero todavía no estaba convencido de su total rehabilitación.

Las puertas se abrieron y ante sus ojos, apareció el salón de Tony Stark en la más completa oscuridad. Loki encendió la luz, para descubrir a un Tony ensangrentado, tirado en el sofá, sujetando una botella de Jack Daniels. Ante semejante escena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki, se quedó completamente paralizado.


	6. Memorias (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos vuelto para alegraros los lunes! Hoy os traemos un nuevo capítulo que, aunque parezca que no tiene demasiada conexión con lo anterior, es una parte realmente importante de la historia.  
> Los dos personajes que aparecen, Peter y Victor, son de nuestra creación y esperamos que os gusten!! 
> 
> P.D.: Os dejamos unos links para que sepáis cómo son ambos en nuestra imaginación.
> 
> Michael Fassbender - Peter Taft: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2hlb6Pnpr1r9413r.gif
> 
> Shemar Moore - Victor Yates: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6in13azI91rrb3qi.gif

Se encontraba aturdido. La sobrecarga sensorial le sacaba la poca energía que tenía. Todo su cuerpo reclamaba atención al mismo tiempo. Dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Un intenso zumbido destrozándole la cabeza. Su vista estaba demasiado borrosa, apenas distinguía donde estaba, pero había luz. Mucha luz. El hedor del humo y la gasolina lo mareaban. Peter Taft solo quería dejarse ir.

Sin embargo no podía cumplir su deseo. El mar de sensaciones en el que se hallaba sumergido lo anclaba cada vez más al mundo terrenal. El dolor se intensificó. Su visión comenzó a aclararse, mientras el olor se atenuaba. Rojo y negro dominaban el panorama, aunque con pequeñas pinceladas anaranjadas que iban y venían. Poco a poco, su mente recuperó la consciencia, lo suficiente para saber dónde estaba. Los recuerdos llegaban a ráfagas. Nueva York. Un coche verde. Victor Yates. ¡Victor!

Ladeó la cabeza, y el dolor recorrió sus nervios con mayor intensidad. Lo soportó como malamente pudo, tenía que comprobar que Victor estaba bien. Miró al lado del copiloto, que había quedado justo por encima de él. Un cuerpo colgaba laxo del cinturón de seguridad. Los brazos sin vida, y las piernas atrapadas bajo la tapicería, en una posición grotesca. Ríos de sangre mancillaban su cuerpo, y caían directamente sobre él en forma de cascada. Peter Taft, cubierto de la sangre de su amado Victor, lanzó un aullido de dolor.

 

Era el grito más estremecedor que Steve Rogers podía recordar. Ni siquiera en el campo de guerra había escuchado algo parecido. Se acercó al lugar del que parecía provenir para encontrarse cara a cara con un panorama desolador. Al menos una decena de coches volcados. En el más cercano vio movimiento, y rebuscó entre la masa amorfa de hierros, logrando sacar a una joven y su bebé vivos, y relativamente a salvo.

Inspeccionó algún coche más antes de llegar al sedán verde que yacía con las ruedas apoyadas en la pared de un edificio.  El coche estaba empezando a arder. Las llamas lamían la carrocería y pronto llegarían al depósito de gasolina, el cual estallaría. Con un breve vistazo, vio que tanto el conductor como el copiloto estaban completamente ensangrentados. El copiloto, situado en la parte más alta, solamente permanecía en su asiento gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Apenas conseguía distinguir al piloto, en la zona inferior, rodeado de una inmensa charca de sangre y de bastante humo.

Le pareció atisbar un pequeño movimiento de su mano, pero cuando fijó la vista, todo permanecía igual de quieto. Sin duda, ambos estaban muertos. Un nuevo grito llamó su atención. Todavía quedaban un par de coches por inspeccionar y no podía perder el tiempo con dos cadáveres, por mucho que le fastidiara abandonarlos a merced de un coche a punto de combustionar.

 

El humo le limitaba la visión, y tampoco ayudaba mucho que un par de gotas de sangre resbalasen por sus párpados, sin embargo, lo vio. Unas botas rojas se acercaban. Alcanzó a ver cómo sacaban a una chica y a su hijo de un coche, a apenas unos metros de distancia. Peter rezó. Rezó con toda la fe que le quedaba, implorando que las botas salvadoras, acudieran a su llamado. Y así lo hicieron.

Las botas se pararon justo en frente de su cara a medio metro de distancia, pero no se acercaron más. Peter trató de tranquilizarse. Seguro que estaba buscando supervivientes, pero era algo tan fácil como emitir un sonido. Un leve sonido de alerta. Con una simple palabra, él y Victor serían rescatados y tendrían una nueva oportunidad. Porque Victor no estaba muerto. Peter estaba plenamente convencido de que solo se encontraba inconsciente, se negaba a creer otra cosa.

Esperanzado, cogió aire, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Apenas podía moverse y ni el más mínimo quejido salió de su boca. Estaba bloqueado. Con rabia, quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Uno a uno, llamó a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, tratando de despertarlos, pero ninguno parecía estar por la labor de responder. Con el máximo de los esfuerzos, logró mover un poco su muñeca. Internamente emitió una sonrisa triunfal. Seguro que el salvador lo había visto. Seguro que los sacaba del coche.

Todo se ensombreció. Esas botas de color rojo, que representaban la esperanza y su única oportunidad, se alejaron. “¡No! Vuelve, por favor, ¡vuelve!” rogó en silencio, pero en esta ocasión sus plegarias permanecieron sin respuesta. Miró por última vez a Victor.  Lo que más lo horrorizaba era que las últimas palabras que cruzaron, no eran palabras de enamorados. Hirientes y cargadas de rabia, eran palabras de dolor, y no de amor.

Aquellas botas de rojo brillante, a sus ojos, pasaron a ser de un tono oscuro y sombrío. No eran las botas de un salvador sino las botas de la muerte.

 

Peter Taft despertó empapado en sudor frío y el corazón acelerado. Parecía que las pesadillas habían vuelto.


	7. Tangas y martillos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimos mucho la semana de Hiatus... ¡La universidad nos roba casi todo el tiempo libre! Volvemos una vez más para alegraros el Lunes, con un capítulo centrado en nuestra pareja favorita y en nuestro queridísimo Dios del Trueno. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis tanto como nosotras lo hemos hecho escribiéndolo :)
> 
> P.D.: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leernos y por vuestros comentarios!

Loki seguía sin reaccionar. El shock de ver a Tony, a su Tony, completamente ensangrentado, era demasiado para él. Thor se acercó a Iron Man, con gesto preocupado.

−Hombre de hierro, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás sangrando.

−ZZZZZ….

Loki, ante la ausencia de respuesta de Tony acudió a su lado. Stark llevaba puesto el pantalón y la americana de su traje de Armani, pero faltaba la camisa. Miró a un lado, y la vio completamente empapada en sangre. Con el rostro desencajado, apartó la americana, para observar las heridas que cubrían el perfecto torso desnudo de Tony. Ese torso que había acariciado y besado tantas veces.

−¡Apártate, estúpido zoquete! −dijo Loki haciendo que Thor se apartase a un lado. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para sus obviedades. No era la primera vez que había visto a Tony con una copa de más, pero nunca en ese estado. No podía morirse, no podría librarse de él tan fácilmente. Era su más preciada posesión y no estaba dispuesto a perderla−. ¡Haz algo útil y acércame el maletín de primeros auxilios! Está en el armario del fondo.

Mientras Thor se marchaba en busca de este, Loki volvió a examinar las heridas. Rozó ligeramente uno de los muslos de Tony, y éste emitió un gemido apagado. Estaba casi convencido de que también se había herido en las piernas. Con suavidad y devoción, comenzó a retirarle el pantalón. La escena era desoladora. Al igual que en el pecho, tenía numerosos cortes, y algunos de ellos, con cristales aún clavados. El corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza. ¿En qué lío se habría metido Tony?

A lo lejos, oyó cómo Thor se peleaba con el armario, pronunciando palabras obscenas y maldiciendo. Loki fue incapaz de contenerse más. Necesitaba saber que Tony mantenía la consciencia. Comenzó a agitarle los hombros, con suavidad al principio, y más fuerza después, al comprobar que no respondía. Aterrado y enfadado, se decantó por la única opción que le quedaba. Le propinó una sonora bofetada en el rostro. Stark reaccionó.

−¿Qué haces, imbécil? –farfulló el hombre, a caballo entre consciencia e inconsciencia. Instintivamente, se llevó la botella a la boca. Con un manotazo, Loki se la quitó y con rabia, la lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndose el vidrio en miles de pedazos.

−No te atrevas a hablarme así, mortal –Loki sentía cómo el cabreo crecía, escapando a su control−. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estás lleno de heridas?

−¿Y a ti que te importa? –Tony se giró, tratando de darle la espalda al dios nórdico, pero sus heridas se abrieron y el dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable de nuevo.

Loki estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo al cabezón de Tony cuando Thor apareció con el maletín en su mano. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de comicidad insólita; el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada. Se sentó al lado del despojo humano que era Iron Man, y comenzó a forcejear con la caja, con escaso resultado. Una voz electrónica rompió el silencio.

−Sólo tienes que pulsar los botones laterales –Thor siguió las órdenes, pero el maletín continuaba cerrado−. Al mismo tiempo –comentó la voz de JARVIS casi con sorna. Se oyó un chasquido.

−Tiene muchos cristales clavados, necesito algo para sacarlos.

Thor ni siquiera lo escuchaba. El maletín era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba, y ante sus ojos, se encontraban diversos botes e instrumentos totalmente desconocidos para él. De nuevo se oyó un gemido. Tony había vuelto a moverse. “Tanga” murmuró. Loki se quedó atónito. ¿Qué significaba esa palabra? Atento como siempre, JARVIS tardó apenas unos instantes en enseñarle una foto de dicha prenda.

−Tony, ¿qué has hecho? –Loki lo sacudió de nuevo. Tony, con los ojos abiertos muy fijos en él, no respondió. Necesitaba respuestas. La incertidumbre, los nervios pero sobre todo, la preocupación y los celos se apoderaron del asgardiano.

−Tony, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? ¿Por qué hablas de tangas?

−¿Quién ha dicho tanga? Yo estaba hablando de manga.

−¿Osas burlarte de mí? –lo agarró del cuello con fuerza y apretó, cortándole la respiración. Los ojos de Tony no mostraban miedo, pero sí vergüenza.

−Toma –dijo Thor, tendiéndole un bastoncillo para el oído.

−¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? –replicó Loki.

−Mover los cristales.

−Eres un completo inútil cuando no se necesita tu martillo.

−Deberías escoger unas pinzas, príncipe asgardiano –la voz de JARVIS resonó en la estancia−. Tienes un pequeño manual con los instrumentos y los pasos a seguir para realizar las curas en el fondo del maletín.

Thor lo giró, volcando todo el contenido encima de él y desparramándolo por el sofá y la alfombra. Cogió un pequeño manual y pasó las páginas, intentando buscar algo que le ayudase a encontrar aquél instrumento. Al no lograr encontrar lo que buscaba, lo sacudió con frustración.

−Hermano, tengo que decir que no entiendo esta magia –añadió Thor−. Soy un guerrero, no un sanador –y tiró el libro al suelo.

−Evidentemente si tuviese mi magia no estaríamos en esta situación, idiota. ¡Espabila, que Tony se está desangrando! –dijo Loki histérico y dedicándole su mejor mirada de odio.

Thor se sorprendió, nunca había visto a su hermano así. Estaba claro que le importaba el bienestar de Tony. No preguntó, miró al frente y vio la imagen de unas pinzas, cortesía de Jarvis. Cuando las encontró se las pasó a Loki, el cual se las arrebató de la mano con violencia. Con una suavidad y precisión el dios procedió a retirar los cristales.

−Joder, me duele –farfulló Tony moviendo pesadamente los brazos para apartar la mano de Loki−. Pásame la botella de Jack, necesito más whisky.

−Sólo eres capaz de pensar en el whisky… −acto seguido el dios se levantó y cruzó la estancia para coger una de las múltiples botellas que se encontraban en el mueble-bar−. ¿Quieres alcohol? ¡Pues toma alcohol! –al llegar al lado de Tony, vació el contenido de la botella sobre el pecho del herido.

Tony se retorció de dolor y apretó los dientes tratando de no gritar. En ese momento, la voz de JARVIS sonó de nuevo, a la vez que se encendió la televisión para mostrar unas imágenes sobrecogedoras. El edificio de SHIELD había sido derruido hasta los cimientos.

−Deberíais ver esto –comentó la inteligencia artificial.

−¿SHIELD? –Thor se levantó y se acercó a la televisión−. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

−La noticia acaba de salir. Parece ser que la central ha sido atacada, pero apenas hay información –respondió el ordenador.

−Debería acercarme para ver que ha ocurrido –Thor miró a Loki, temiendo dejar a un Tony herido a merced de un trastornado Loki.

−Márchate al campo de batalla, oh, poderoso Thor. Espero que des mejor uso a tu martillo que a tu cerebro –comentó Loki mientras cogía una gasa y se disponía a limpiar las heridas de Tony.


	8. María vs María

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!   
> Ni se os ocurra pensar que hemos abandonado el fic, ¿eh?  
> Estamos teniendo unas semanas bastante liadas. Los trabajos que hacer se acumulan, los exámenes están llegando y no tenemos tanto tiempo.   
> Sentimos mucho la tardanza.

Thor se encontraba cerca de las ruinas. A cada paso se encontraba con más gente, curiosos en su mayoría, que se giraban para observar al dios, aunque este, no les prestaba atención. Sus pensamientos se dividían a partes iguales entre la preocupación por lo acontecido con SHIELD y el desconcierto por la situación de su hermano.

Loki… ¿manteniendo una relación con Tony Stark? Por más que le daba vueltas, Thor no acababa de ver futuro en esa “relación”. ¡Por los nueve! Todo les iba a la contra, además que era simplemente inconcebible. Eran de mundos diferentes; además, tarde o temprano ambos deberían volver a Asgard y Tony se quedaría en su torre. Por si no fuera suficiente, eran demasiado iguales, totalmente egoístas e impulsivos; y, para más inri, aún a pesar de sus similitudes, sus personalidades derivaban también hacia polos opuestos. Por más que se empeñaba en negarlo, Thor sabía que Loki acababa torciéndose, siempre. Su hermano acabaría embaucado por la oscuridad, mientras que Tony, teniendo sus más y sus menos, tenía unos férreos ideales del bien y del mal, defendiendo la luz con todas sus fuerzas.

−¡Thor! ¡Has venido! –La voz de Steve Rogers lo sacó de su ensimismamiento−. Tratamos de localizarte, pero no sabíamos dónde encontrarte.

−Mis disculpas, amigo mío. Estaba en la torre Stark. –Thor se paró en seco al contemplar los rostros de sus camaradas.

Los semblantes de Steve y Bruce enseguida se ensombrecieron, y ambos bajaron la cabeza. Por detrás de ellos, una ensangrentada María Hill lo observó, con unos ojos brillantes, que semejaban al borde de las lágrimas. Thor se quedó paralizado. Algo iba muy mal, la expresiva mirada de María así lo indicaba, por no hablar de los vendajes que la cubrían. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio al estallar en sollozos.

−¿Qué le ha sucedido a la dama? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros ofreciéndoles ayuda.

−¿No te has enterado? La central de SHIELD ha sido destruida. Aún no estamos seguros de quien ha sido, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que fuese Tony. Lo hemos visto en algunas imágenes emitidas en las noticias y… -dijo Bruce mientras se sacaba las gafas y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

−¿El hombre de hierro? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? –Thor se detuvo un instante. Las imágenes de un Stark ensangrentado acudieron a su mente−. Ahora que lo decís, eso explicaría el estado en el que lo encontré al entrar en la torre… –concluyó Thor. Nunca había visto al poderoso superhéroe con aquel aspecto. Tan vulnerable y herido que llegó a preocupar a su hermano.

A Bruce se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando oyó las palabras del dios del trueno. Parecía que cada vez se juntaban más pruebas para confirmar una sospecha que se negaba a creer. Tony era egocéntrico, autodestructivo, pero nunca traicionaría a sus compañeros. Fue el primero en aceptarlo y en tratarlo como un igual, a pesar de su alter ego. Era su amigo e iba a hacer todo lo posible por demostrar su inocencia.

−¡Os lo dije! ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Yo lo vi volando sobre estos edificios mientras los reducía a escombros! ¡Está loco! –aulló María mientras el capitán la abrazaba para intentar tranquilizarla−. No sé por qué problemas estará pasando, pero pagará por ello –continuó mientras se quedaba rígida ante el abrazo del superhéroe, quien la acarició y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. –Y ahora,… debería volver a que me recoloquen las vendas –soltó María al desasirse del abrazo de Steve, al cual dedicó una mirada glacial antes de alejarse del grupo.

−Estoy seguro de que el hombre de hierro no pudo hacer esto… Es un guerrero honorable. Seguro que hay alguna razón para su comportamiento –alegó Thor, contemplando el andar cansado de María en su marcha.

−Debemos volver enseguida a la torre e interrogar a Tony, sólo él tiene las respuestas. Nada más podemos hacer aquí –añadió Bruce. Tenía que llegar a su laboratorio y hacer las pruebas necesarias al trozo de metal que encontró entre los escombros antes de que lo que quedaba de SHIELD encerrase a Tony en el más profundo de sus calabozos, donde nunca más podría ver la luz.

 

Cuando Ojo de Halcón regresó al piso franco, se encontró con que este estaba vacío. Dejó las bolsas de comida en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Romanov había salido con él, con la misión de tomar contacto con el resto de los vengadores, salvo Tony, por motivos obvios; pero, ¿y María?

Se adentró en las habitaciones, para finalmente encontrar a María, dormida en el sofá de la sala, rodeada de portátiles, tablets, teléfonos y un montón de hojas desperdigadas. Su rostro, a pesar de las numerosas heridas parecía en paz, mas no ocurría lo mismo con su cuerpo, que se encontraba tenso. Clint posó la vista en el vendaje del antebrazo de la joven. Estaba rojo. Había vuelto a sangrar.

−María –susurró, mientras le tocaba el hombro−. María, despierta.

La mujer se despertó desorientada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía dormida? ¿Por qué la despertaba Clint? ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo y se notaba tan pesada? Los fatídicos recuerdos de la caída del edificio de SHIELD se agolpaban ante sus ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar de rabia e impotencia. Solo logró calmarse cuando los brazos de Clint la rodearon con cariño y le transmitieron su fuerza… y su calor.


	9. Sexy nurse of Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Tras más de un mes de ausencia volvemos.  
> Antes que nada, nos gustaría pediros mil perdones por haber tardado tanto. Los exámenes, los trabajos y mil obligaciones más, nos impidieron quedar para escribir... u.u
> 
> Hoy os traemos de recompensa unpoquito de Frostiron, que sabemos que lo estábais esperando. Es la primera vez que escribimos una escena así. Esperamos que os guste! ^^

Tras el baño de alcohol, Tony sintió un inmenso dolor. El roce del whisky con los cortes quemaba y picaba. La sensación se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su cerebro no se centrase en ninguna zona en especial. Era un dolor generalizado que enseguida activó a Tony. No era la mejor  manera de despertar de su estado de semi-inconsciencia, pero sí la más efectiva.

Fijó la vista y vio como Thor abandonaba la estancia, quedándose a solas con Loki. Era una situación incómoda. En otra ocasión aprovecharía la oportunidad de unos instantes a solas con Loki, pero en esos momentos no se fiaba del dios nórdico. Cuando se dejaba llevar por la ira, era un ser implacable e impulsivo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero en cuanto Loki captó sus intenciones, lo empujó con suavidad, tirándolo de nuevo al sofá.

−Si no te estás quieto, las heridas se volverán a abrir –la voz de Loki sonaba fría y distante.

−Claro, porque lo más normal del mundo es que tras recibir una ducha de Jack Daniels me quede quieto esperando por una segunda ronda.

−Los mortales sois demasiado frágiles. Compórtate como el hombre que dices ser y quédate quieto en el sofá.

Loki cogió algunos de los paquetes de gasas que estaban desparramados por el sofá y tras abrir uno, le echó suero. Pacientemente fue limpiando todas las heridas, una a una con una suavidad que conmovió a Tony. A continuación, dirigido por Jarvis, manchó las gasas con una sustancia de color marrón oscuro que estaba contenida en un recipiente amarillo.

Ante el contacto con esta sustancia, Tony se puso tenso. Se notaba que le dolía. Apretaba la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, y miraba al techo. En el momento en el que pensó que no podía aguantar más, el dios retiró la gasa impregnada en ese líquido infernal. Sin embargo, poco duró el momento de alivio, ya que, poco después notó unos pinchazos en la herida y volvió a moverse.

−Ah! Se puede saber que estás haciendo, princesa? El juego de la enfermera sexy es divertido siempre y cuando no intentes matarme! –dijo Tony, a la vez que intentaba incorporarse.

−Por los nueve que estás acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda Stark! Como no te quedes quieto te quedará la cicatriz que te mereces por ser un zoquete estúpido que sólo sabe meterse en problemas! –gritó Loki a la vez que empujó fuertemente al ingeniero para que mantuviese su posición y pudiese seguir cosiendo su herida.

Unos momentos después, Loki puso la última gasa y guardó de forma ordenada todos los utensilios en el botiquín. Una vez vio que había arreglado todo aquel desastre y que Stark estaba bien se dirigió a la gran terraza de la torre y se sentó en el borde, sintiendo como el frio viento alborotaba su pelo. Sentimientos. Nunca se había sentido paralizado ante ninguna situación, y Stark lo había conseguido. Había provocado que temiese por su vida, por la salud del que fue su enemigo. Había veces que de verdad no se reconocía a sí mismo.

−¿No me vas a dar un caramelo o una piruleta por las molestias? –dijo Tony a la vez que se sentaba a su lado. Se había vuelto a poner la camisa ensangrentada.

−¿Qué?  

−¿Ni un beso? ¿Nada?

−Lo único que te mereces es que te vuelva a tirar de la torre otra vez, Stark.

−¿Sexo de reconciliación? –preguntó Tony con su irresistible media sonrisa.

−Vas a tener que arrodillarte, adorar a tu dios y dejar la bebida para que tenga piedad de ti.

−¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

−Pues mientras puedes esperar sentado –dijo Loki a la vez que se levantó para volver al interior de la torre.

−¡Espera! –dijo Stark a la vez que cogió al dios por su brazo−. Tú fuiste el que se fue sin avisar y ya estaba pensando que estabas poniendo marcha tu segundo plan de dominación mundial.

−¿Qué? −contestó Loki entornando los ojos.

−Ayer, te fuiste sin… sin decirme nada.

−Thor tenía que hablar conmigo.

−¿De qué?

−De nosotros, Tony.

−¡Mierda! ¿El grandullón lo sabe?

−Creo que fue bastante evidente cuando nos encontró durmiendo en la misma cama. Por lo visto no es tan estúpido como yo pensaba.

−¿Nos delatará?

−Creo que es consciente de que si SHIELD se entera de nuestro pequeño acuerdo sexual no volveríamos a ver la luz del Sol y al poderoso Thor no le gustaría perder a su “pequeño hermanito” y a uno de sus mejores aliados. Ahora que te ha quedado claro, me voy a mi habitación.

El dios del engaño abrió la puerta de cristal y atravesó el salón para dirigirse a su habitación. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando volvió a oír la voz del multimillonario:

−Sé que no debí de emborracharme y volver en ese estado y por eso estoy dispuesto a recompensarte –dijo Tony  a la vez que rodeó la cintura del dios con los brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello.

−Más te vale satisfacerme para obtener mi perdón, insignificante y temerario mortal −señaló Loki a la vez que se giraba para mirar a los ojos del ingeniero.

-Con gusto.

Loki lo cogió de la camisa y besó a Tony apasionadamente, bebiendo de él. Odiaba sentirse dependiente de otra persona y sentirse atado precisamente a él, al que fue su peor enemigo. El ingeniero abrió la puerta y entraron en la impecable habitación del dios. Loki lo empujó contra la pared y volvió a besarlo entrelazando sus lenguas y mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que salió sangre de él. Tony empezó a desabrochar su camisa y bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, dejando ver el escultural cuerpo del dios. El sexo entre ambos era como su relación: Una lucha de poder donde solo había un vencedor.

−Arrodíllate Tony, bien sabes cuánto deseas esto –dijo Loki, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

No le gustaba perder sus batallas, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción y que su cuerpo lo necesitaba y lo pedía a gritos. Y algo era mejor que nada. Cogió entre sus manos el miembro erecto del dios y lo acarició y acto seguido lamió su punta. Sin previo aviso, engulló el miembro hasta la base, causando un estremecimiento en el dios. Repitió el movimiento y el ritmo hizo que el dios perdiese el control y enterrase las manos en el pelo del vengador.

−Anthony… -Susurró Loki.

−¿Sí, querido? −dijo el ingeniero después de propinarle un último lametón a la erección de la deidad.

−Movámonos a la cama, que vamos a poner todo perdido.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco después del comentario de la deidad, el cual lo empujó e hizo que la espalda del vengador cayese sobre el suave colchón. Loki lo volvió a besar a la vez que le desabotonaba la camisa con delicadeza. Se separó de él y le acarició el dañado torso, haciendo que el vengador sisease. Tony comenzó a besarle la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello, a la vez que el dios terminaba por desnudarlo. El dios nórdico se colocó encima de él y jugueteó haciendo círculos con su dedo alrededor de su agujero. Acto seguido, presionó e introdujo un dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo, primero despacio y después a un ritmo más acelerado. Poco después, un segundo y un tercer dedo le seguía, haciendo jadear al ingeniero. Loki cogió un poco de lubricante y se acercó. Con un movimiento brusco, giró a Tony y lo puso boca abajo. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y sonrió enterrándose lentamente en él. La deidad esperó, para que Tony se acostumbrase a la intrusión.

−¡Maldita sea, princesa! ¡Deja de acariciarme con tu polla y muévete!

−Cuida tus palabras, mortal. Puedo hacer curar las heridas producidas por tu estupidez pero también puedo destruirte.

Loki retiró casi todo su miembro para volver a empujar con más fuerza, provocando un estremecimiento en el vengador, lo que hizo gemir al dios nórdico, quien repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, y, según incrementaba el ritmo, sus caras expresaban el más puro placer. En uno de los movimientos, el miembro golpeó la próstata de Tony, lo que hizo que gritara del placer descaradamente.

−Di mi nombre, humano –ordenó Loki mientras repitió el movimiento.

−Looo…¡ah! −intentó decir sin resultado alguno, nublado por el placer.

−¡DI MI NOMBRE!

−Lokiiii…

Un último empujón fue necesario para llegar al clímax. El dios, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del ingeniero y lo abrazó. Estuvieron así largo rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. De repente, la voz de Jarvis se oyó por toda la habitación.

−Siento interrumpirles, pero una mujer requiere tu presencia, Tony.


	10. Memoria (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin estamos de vuelta! Lo sentimos mucho por no poder actualizar antes pero hemos estado un pelín ocupadas estos días. Os lo compensamos con un nuevo capítulo Peter-centric, para que lo comprendáis un poco mejor. Esperamos que os guste!! ^^

−Victor… Victor… Dime algo.

Pero el de tez morena y ojos negros seguía sin moverse. Simplemente permanecía en su sitio, con la mirada fija en el suelo, los puños apretados y una mueca de terror en su rostro. Peter quiso tirarse por la ventana. Lo sabía, pero se negaba a creerlo. Sabía que el revelar su secreto le traería problemas pero, confiaba tanto en que Victor lo aceptase. Su mundo se desmoronó al ver que había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

−Eres exactamente igual a los demás. Un intolerante. Te quejas de tu padre, pero tú haces exactamente lo mismo.

Peter ni siquiera fue consciente de sus palabras. Salieron sin más, y en seguida se arrepintió de pronunciarlo pues Victor comenzó a temblar, casi semejaba un escalofrío. Peter estuvo tentado de acercarse a darle su calor pero, las lágrimas surcando las mejillas de Victor lo detuvieron en seco. Sabía que le había dado un golpe bajo mas también sabía que el daño estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Acarició por última vez el anillo que escondía en su puño cerrado, antes de esconderlo en su bolsillo. Era el fin.

−Y sigues ahí parado. Sin hacer nada, como una estatua. –La compuerta se había abierto y ahora, las palabras salían de la boca de Peter sin filtro alguno. La ira contenida tras años de silencio, discriminación y miradas de miedo y de pena hablaba por él−. ¿Sabes que estoy equivocado? No eres igual, ¡eres peor!

Nada. Victor respondía con el más absoluto silencio. Tenía mil y una cosas que decir, que preguntar, que asimilar y, sin embargo, sus labios permanecían sellados. El miedo y la sorpresa lo mantenían bloqueado. El silencio de uno y las palabras de otro se convirtieron en armas ponzoñosas con las que se desgarraban mutuamente.

−Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás por ti. A huir de mi casa y de mi familia. ¡De los únicos que me aceptaban! Y todo por ti. Porque el homófobo de tu padre nunca nos aceptaría. ¡Pero tú eres mil veces peor! Me engañaste Victor. Me diste esperanzas, me dejaste ver que me aceptabas y al primer revés me das de lado.

−Ll- llévame a ca- casa. –Balbuceó Victor Yates con las lágrimas quemando sus mejillas.

−¡Y huyes sin darme la más mínima oportunidad! ¡TE ODIO!

Diez minutos después, se encontraban ambos en el sedán verde. El ambiente era frío y rezumaba tensión. Se encontraban parados en el gran atasco neoyorkino. No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra pues cada uno se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos. El nudo en la garganta de Victor se apretaba cada vez más. Quería hablar con él, decirle que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Que tenía por qué ser un adiós definitivo y que sólo necesitaba espacio. Que lo quería y que lo aceptaba tal y como era. No le importaba en absoluto que Peter Taft fuera…

Un gran trueno paró ya no solo el pensamiento de Victor, sino a la ciudad que nunca duerme al completo. El cielo se ensombreció. Unos nubarrones oscuros se arremolinaron sobre la famosa torre Stark y unas extrañas criaturas descendieron de ellos. En apenas unos instantes llegaron a su altura y comenzaron a sembrar el caos. Victor y Peter se agitaron dentro del coche, aterrorizados y sin comprender. Instintivamente, Peter llevó una mano al bolsillo en el que había depositado el anillo.

Antes de salir despedidos tras el empujón de uno de los monstruos conocidos como Chitauri, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, en una última mirada de despedida.

 

−¿Me estás escuchando? −Otros ojos oscuros lo observaban. La mirada demente de ese hombre había sustituído la calidez de la última mirada que le había dedicado Victor.

−Sí, te estoy escuchando −replicó secamente Taft.

−¿Por qué me molesto en explicarle nada a este necio? −La voz se alzó, chillona e imponente, más como un diálogo interno que como una pregunta dirigida a alguien en concreto. Cabreado, se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a dar la reunión por zanjada.

−¡Espera! No, no te he escuchado, pero es la séptima vez que repasamos el plan. ¿En serio es necesario?

−La perfección es la clave del éxito. Cualquier cabo suelto, por insignificante e improbable que parezca, implica el fracaso y yo no fracaso −respondió el desconocido sonriendo. El show estaba a punto de comenzar.


	11. El código de María

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos vuelto! ^^  
> Al menos esta vez, no nos hemos demorado todo un mes. u.u  
> La buena noticia es... las cosas empiezan a desvelarse. Además, hemos tenido reunión y debatido cómo continuar la historia, así que ya lo tenemos bastante más claro. Os adelantamos que, este fic al final, tendrá una extensión aproximada de unos 20 capítulos así que... ¡Estamos en el ecuador! ¡Yay!
> 
> Por cierto, también os queremos agradecer que continueis leyéndonos a pesar del hiatus... Gracias!! Os adoramos!! ^^

−Y dime… ¿desde cuándo eres enfermero? –Natasha, dándole la espalda a Clint, se giró y cerró la puerta del baño, quedando ambos encerrados en la pequeña habitación.

−¿Qué? –Clint, desconcertado, dejó las vendas y las gasas en el estante.

−Veo que te manejas muy bien con las curas y, en vista de que de caballero tienes lo que yo de torpe, asumo que también eres enfermero. Uno muy bueno, viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción de Maria tras tan tiernos cuidados. Abrazo incluido.

Clint alzó las cejas asombrado, pero en seguida comprendió la situación y colocó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Cuadró los hombros y, con la voz más calmada y fría que encontró le respondió.

−¿Desde cuándo la Viuda Negra sufre de ataques de celos?

−Vaya, veo que llamar la atención de la pobre María ha subido tu ego. ¿Celos por ti? Baja de tu nido en las nubes, aguilucho, y vuelve a Tierra. Seguimos estando de misión –espetó Natasha mirándolo muy fijamente, casi retándolo.

−Nat, nunca he tenido problemas para compatibilizar misiones y diversión –comentó con una sonrisa pícara−. ¿Recuerdas Budapest? –Y salió del baño, dejando atrás a Natasha, completamente sin palabras.

 

Steve estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Habían buscado por todas partes, pero Maria no aparecía. Con el shock del momento, todos prefirieron dejar las preguntas a un lado, pero el tiempo apremiaba, y necesitaban conocer la versión de la agente Hill con todo lujo de detalles.

Se reunió con Thor al lado de la pequeña tienda que había montado SHIELD en una de los laterales de las ruinas y, ambos negaron con la cabeza ante su mirada inquisitiva. Un pequeño detalle atormentaba al primer vengador. Tenía esa extraña sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba respecto a María.

Bruce Banner se acercó corriendo casi como si estuviese en los últimos metros de una carrera. El doctor, llegó completamente extasiado pero ni siquiera se detuvo a reponer el aliento, simplemente empezó a hablar, de forma entrecortada.

−María… María… helicóptero… farsante… inocente…

−¿En qué idioma midgardiano está hablando? −preguntó Thor.

−Doctor, ¡cálmese! Recobre el aliento y explíquese.

Un par de minutos después, Bruce se recuperó lo suficiente para explicarle sus hallazgos a los dos vengadores. Acordaron dividirse. Thor se encargaría de Tony mientras Bruce y Steve trataban de arrojar luz en el cada vez más turbio caso de María. Se negaban a creerlo, pero la evidencia estaba ahí. Varios agentes le habían comentado que María había abandonado el edificio en helicóptero con Clint y Natasha, durante el ataque a SHIELD. Lo cual quería decir, que la María con la que habían hablado ellos… era una farsante.

 

−¡Chicos! ¡He encontrado algo! −comentó María, visiblemente emocionada.

−¿Qué ocurre? −preguntaron Clint y Natasha al unísono, lanzándose miradas de soslayo asombrados de su sincronización.

−No estoy completamente segura pero… creo que he descifrado el código.

Ojo de Halcón y Viuda Negra dejaron a un lado la tensión imperante y se acercaron a María, la cual, con una alegre sonrisa, comenzó a explicarles. Había sido sencillo, verdaderamente sencillo, una vez que había hallado qué tipo de codificación habían empleado.

La intuición se lo decía desde el principio, pero se negaba a creer que fuese algo tan obvio. Uno de los métodos de cifrado más antiguos de la humanidad, y de hecho bastante sencillo de resolver con un ordenador de criptoánalisis, pero bastante complicado para alguien que no tenga semejantes medios (y menos sin poseer la clave). Un código de sustitución simple, que se efectúa mediante una tabla disponible a un solo click en Google: el cifrado Vigenère. Sin embargo, Clint y Natasha, se encontraban muy perdidos.

María imprimió una hoja con una curiosa tabla. Era el alfabeto, sólo que repetido numerosas veces. En la primera línea horizontal, se encontraba en el orden normal, de la A a la Z, en la línea inferior, comenzaba en la B y acababa en la A, en la siguiente en la C, y así sucesivamente hasta la última línea, que se iniciaba en la Z.

−A ver chicos, que es más sencillo de lo que parece. Este código consiste en cambiar caracteres. −Cogió un marcador amarillo, y destacó la primera fila y la primera columna, mostrando dos alfabetos unidos por la A.

−Esa línea amarilla ha sido realmente esclarecedora −replicó Clint con sorna.

−Cállate y presta atención −lo reprendió Natasha.

−Pensad en una frase. Por ejemplo… “Carpe Diem”, ahora pensad en una palabra clave como…

−¿Latín? −comentó Clint.

−¡Perfecta! −María comenzó a escribir la palabra latín bajo la frase, haciendo coincidir los caracteres.

C             A             R             P             E                              D             I               E              M

L              A             T              I               N                             L              A             T              I

−Ahora cogemos los caracteres que coinciden, y buscamos en la tabla. La C en la fila, y la L en la columna, miramos donde coinciden y…

−¡La N! −exclamó Clint.

−Exacto. Muy bien chicos, ya sabéis usar el Vigènere, ahora viene el problema…

−¿Cuál? −preguntó Natasha.

−¿Qué palabra han usado como clave?


	12. The sex tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos vuelto!!  
> Esta semana, como recompensa, os traemos un poco de telenoveleo, centrándonos de nuevo en Loki y Tony! ^^

−Siento interrumpirles, pero una mujer requiere tu presencia, Tony.

Loki abrió lentamente los ojos. ¿Quién osaba molestarles en semejante momento?

−Tony, despierta. Tenemos visita −dijo el dios nórdico mientras empujaba al ingeniero para despertarlo. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Muchas veces olvidaba que los humanos no tenían el mismo aguante que él.

Tony necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de lo que acababa de suceder y de sus heridas. Loki le acarició el pelo a la vez que salía de la cama para ponerse algo encima. Abrió el armario y se puso una de sus camisas verdes con unos pantalones negros ajustados. También se puso sus zapatillas, las cuales fueron regaladas por Tony, cuando éste había decidido confiar en él y permitirle salir de la celda. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Tony no quería contarle lo que le había pasado? Esa mujer puede que supiese algo y estaba decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón, dónde se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones una mujer, la cual le resultaba familiar.

−¿Quién eres tú, mujer? −dijo Loki con altivez

−TÚ, TÚ… ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? ¡SOCORRO! −añadió la mujer, agitada.

−Yo soy el que se folla a Tony Stark. ¿Y tú eres…?

−Mientes. Si estás con él, ¿por qué se fue conmigo?

−¿Así que tú has sido la que le ha herido, estúpida humana?

−¡No! Y tengo un video sexual que demuestra que no le hice más que amarlo, monstruo.

−¿Ah, sí? Veámoslo.

−¿Qué?

−La cinta, humana. Vivir tanto tiempo hace que me aburra fácilmente. Enséñame la cinta. Siento curiosidad por cómo os entretenéis aquí en Midgard. −El dios miró fijamente a la asustada mujer, quien dubitativamente le entregó el DVD. Loki lo introdujo en el reproductor mientras la morena de ojos verdes lo observaba confusa.

−¿Qué miras, mujer? ¿Te sorprende que sepa cómo funcione? −preguntó Loki a la vez que la mujer asentía tímidamente−. Vosotros los humanos siempre pensáis que sois los únicos que comprenden el funcionamiento del mundo. En fin, veamos a lo que se ha dedicado Tony en este tiempo.

Loki se sentó cerca de la mujer de ojos verdes mientras la cinta se empezó a reproducir. En un primer momento vieron a un muy perjudicado Tony Stark besando a la supuesta amante en lo que parecía la cama de un hotel. La mujer comenzó a quitarle la ropa al ingeniero mientras, para la sorpresa de ambos, éste murmuró un “Loki”. Ella se separó de él y dijo:

−Te lo he repetido muchas veces Tony, mi nombre es Amanda.

−Oh, Loki, te quiero mucho. Prométeme que nunca más te irás de mi lado −añadió Tony, abrazando a la mujer fuertemente.

 

Loki soltó una carcajada. Ya sabía por qué le resultaba tan familiar. La supuesta amante tenía sus mismos rasgos y le había confundido con ella. Sin embargo, ésa no iba a ser la última ocasión en el que el dios nórdico se iba a reír. El mejor momento llegó cuando el vengador se quedó dormido en pleno acto sexual mientras la mujer de ojos verdes no daba crédito. La cinta también le ayudó a conocer la causa de las múltiples heridas de Tony de sus comentarios sobre aquellos trozos de tela conocidos como “tangas” y no pudo evitar sonreír.

−Por los nueve que ésa ha sido una ardiente noche de sexo. Me ha gustado sobre todo la parte en la que Anthony se queda dormido. Es por esas cosas por las que no le dejo estar encima. No se le da muy bien tomar la iniciativa −dijo Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

−¿No vas a embrujarme para vengarte de mí o ma-matarme? −dijo la mujer, temblorosa.

−¿Por qué habría de molestarme en aplastar una simple hormiga que no representa amenaza alguna? −añadió el dios–. Además, debo aprender a convivir con los humanos para no volver a la mugrienta celda en la que estaba.

−¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué vosotros dos estáis conversando? ¿El dinero que te di para tangas no fue suficiente? −dijo un sorprendido Tony al entrar en el salón y ver a la chica y al nórdico dialogando tranquilamente.

−Oh, Anthony. Ella acaba de enseñarme una cinta muy divertida.

−¡¿Qué?! −exclamó el ingeniero con una mueca.

−Tu declaración de amor. Me ha parecido muy bonita. Creo que voy a llorar y todo.

−Bueno, yo creo que es hora de que me vaya. Encantada de conocerte, Loki −dijo la mujer recogiendo su bolso y saliendo del salón.

 

−¿Estás enfadado conmigo, princesa?

−¿Por confundirme con una mujer mientras estabas borracho? No. Me ha resultado divertido. Pero me gustaría que me mostraras tu adoración más a menudo. Ah, y te queda terminalmente prohibido que vuelvas a emborracharte.

−Siento interrumpirles pero el Dios del Trueno ha llegado a la torre escoltado por agentes de SHIELD y quiere hablar urgentemente con vosotros.

−¿Qué querrá el poderoso idiota esta vez? −preguntó Loki.

−Dile que pase, Jarvis −dijo Tony.

El vengador asgardiano irrumpió en la sala con la cara desencajada.

−¿Qué ha pasado, grandullón? −preguntó Tony.

−Banner, el soldado… ¡Todos! Todos piensan que has sido el culpable de la caída de SHIELD y del secuestro de Fury y van a venir a hacerte su prisionero −contestó Thor.

−¿QUÉ? Sabéis que eso no es posible. Vale que no son santo de mi devoción pero… no mataría a gente inocente −añadió Stark.

−Confío en ti, hombre de hierro. Has sido el único que ha ayudado a mi hermano cuando más lo necesitaba y voy a devolverte el favor.

−¿Cómo? −preguntó el ingeniero.

−Vamos a huir y a pensar en un buen plan −concluyó.


	13. Memoria (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> Esto ha sido un hiatus de campeonato... -.-'   
> Hemos tardado todo un año en actualizar (si es que no tenemos perdón y lo sabemos... T-T). Os pedimos de corazón que nos perdonéis por tardar tanto pero es que... ha sido un año complejo... entre el bloqueo creativo y los montones de trabajos y exámenes en la universidad...   
> Hemos vuelto, y con ganas. Intentaremos acabar de una vez el fic, y daros el final que os merecéis! ^^
> 
> Lo sentimos muchísimo y, esperemos que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.

La habitación del hotel era justo lo que prometía la página web: pequeña, cálida y con unas increíbles vistas a los imponentes edificios neoyorkinos. Puede que la jungla de cristal no fuese el ambiente más romántico para la mayoría de la gente, pero Peter sabía que en esa ciudad se encontraban algunos de los lugares favoritos de Victor.

Taft cerró la puerta más bruscamente de lo que debiera, pero los nervios le traicionaban. Sus manos temblaban descontroladas y su corazón latía acelerado. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Demasiado. La cabeza de Peter estaba hecha un lío.

Sin darse cuenta, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo para comprobar que la antigua reliquia familiar continuaba allí. Era un simple anillo de oro blanco sin más adorno que el brillo de la superficie perfectamente pulida.

−Peter, ¿te pasa algo? –dijo Victor, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

−Eh… No, no… No me pasa nada… Por supuesto que no… −añadió Peter, mientras se pasaba una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

Siguió a Victor y también tomó asiento, ya que sus piernas no podrían aguantar mucho más. No tenía ningún motivo para estar nervioso. Sin embargo, no sabía si Victor, su Victor, aquel que le había salvado, querría compartir el resto de su vida con él.

Por eso había alquilado una habitación en su ciudad favorita. Tras meses de reflexión estaba decidido a pedirle matrimonio. Si dijese que sí, nunca más se sentiría solo y podría tener por fin una familia. Si decía que no, no pasaría nada, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

−Peter, ¿tienes algo que decirme? Jesús, estás temblando… −dijo Yates, a la vez que puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Y esa era una de las razones por las que no podría vivir sin él. Victor era su ancla, aquel que le hacía sentir seguro y que le comprendía. Pero en ese momento, en esa habitación en medio de la jungla, las palabras no salían. El miedo ocluía la garganta de Peter y lo máximo que lograba era tartamudear. Victor comenzó a reírse. No era una de esas medias sonrisas cálidas y silenciosas que siempre utilizaba para calmarlo. Victor acababa de soltar una sonora carcajada.

−¿Qu- qué es tan graci-? −Victor selló los labios de Peter con los suyos propios.

El moreno se acercó aún más al rubio, fusionando sus espacios personales en un único halo de magnetismo y sentimiento. El beso, casto al inicio, tornó en una pasional batalla donde los labios de uno combatían feroces por dominar los del otro. Finalmente, casi sin aliento, Victor se alejó.

−Es muy bonito −comentó.

−¿El qué? −preguntó Peter, desconcertado.

−Esto −respondió Yates mientras alzaba el anillo que acababa de sustraerle del bolsillo a su amado. −¿Sabes? Eso fue lo primero que me sorprendió de ti. Aparentas ser un hombre duro y decidido, pero en el fondo, en las cosas que importan, eres una niñita llena de miedo.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Peter estaba lívido, casi sin saber dónde esconderse, viendo como su perfecto plan de pedida estaba siendo destrozado por el caos. Victor, divertido, disfrutando de los últimos segundos de desconcierto de aquel a quién más amaba.

−La respuesta es sí, por cierto.

Peter sonrió y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía avergonzado de haber siquiera dudado de él, del que le había apoyado en sus peores horas. Sin embargo, aunque ahora se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida, una pregunta ocupaba su mente: ¿Victor aceptaría su verdadera naturaleza? Él había aceptado sus muchos defectos, y por eso,  ¿por qué no iba a aceptarla? Peter se separó de Victor y le miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

−Por favor, dime que no te vas a desmayar –dijo Victor, sonriente.

−¿Desmayarme? Por supuesto que no. No me perdería por nada del mundo este momento. –Peter se quedó quieto, pensativo, y decidió hacerlo rápido y sencillo−. Victor, tengo algo más que decirte.

−¿Más?

Peter comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Sabía que era lo correcto, que si quería empezar una nueva vida con él, tenía que ser desde la base de la honestidad. Sin embargo, su secreto le había granjeado los mayores disgustos de su vida. Una familia distante, amigos que huían aterrorizados, miradas de pánico y pena entremezclada. Decidió no pensar más, era ahora o nunca y, tenía que ser. Victor no se merecía semejante mentira.

−Victor, yo… −Peter tragó saliva. Inspiró profundamente y contuvo el aire, hasta que sintió esa opresiva molestia en su pecho. −Soy un cambia-formas −soltó en un suspiro.

El moreno lo observó divertido. ¿A qué estaba jugando Peter? Definitivamente los cómics le estaban haciendo mucho daño a su pareja. Estallando en carcajadas de nuevo, alzó la mano para rozar la mejilla, pero Peter dio un paso atrás. Acto seguido, Taft se transformó en el Capitán América delante de los incrédulos ojos de su amado.

Peter pensó que sería una buena idea usar su poder para adoptar la apariencia del héroe de la infancia de su prometido, sin embargo, no vio otra cosa distinta del temor en los ojos de Victor, quien poco a poco se fue alejando de él, temblando del puro terror.

−Víctor, espera, soy yo –dijo Taft, volviendo a su apariencia original. −No te vayas –añadió, intentando alcanzar la mano de Víctor, quién parecía que había visto un fantasma. –Por favor, di algo.

−Alé- ALÉJATE DE MI. −Yates se levantó sobresaltado, dejando caer el anillo sobre la cama en la que unos momentos antes se habían prometido. −¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? No sé ni con quién he estado saliendo todo este tiempo. Me has mentido y yo he sido tan estúpido de confiar en tí.

−ESTABA ATERRORIZADO. TENÍA MIEDO, VICTOR. TENÍA MIEDO A QUE PASASE JUSTAMENTE ESTO –dijo Peter, llorando al ver que aquel al que más quería se alejaba de él, no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto. −Victor, por favor, espera. Sé que es algo muy impactante y que necesitas tiempo para asumirlo, pero no me mires así. ¡No te alejes!

A pesar de sus ruegos, la distancia entre Yates y Taft cada vez era mayor. Ya no solo física, si no emocional. La calidez de la estancia había cedido al más glacial de las situaciones.

−Victor, cielo, no es para tanto. Esto no cambia nada. −Pero la mirada que Yates le lanzó decía lo contrario. −Amor, esto no es el fin. ¿Amor? Di- dime que esto no es el fin.

Separados lo máximo que permitía la habitación, uno en cada pared, ambos comprendieron que todo había cambiado. Las pocas miradas que intercambiaban, estaban anegadas de lágrimas, de dolor e incluso de traición.

−Victor… Victor… Dime algo.

 

Peter se despertó temblando y sudoroso. Las pesadillas lo atacaban más frecuente y ferozmente a medida que se acercaba el día señalado. Con movimientos lentos y dubitativos, abrió el cajón de su mesilla y metió la mano a ciegas pues no tenía que buscar; el cajón se encontraba completamente vacío, salvo por un pequeño anillo de oro. El tacto del frío metal en sus manos lo calmó un poco, pero las sensaciones seguían presionando su garganta y su estómago. Se encontraba irremediablemente mal, con unas terribles ganas de vomitar y el dolor por la pérdida le atenazaba los nervios.

El zumbido del móvil interrumpió su duelo nocturno. Descolgó sin mirar quién lo llamaba. A esas horas sólo podía ser una persona.

−El tablero está que arde. Las fichas se mueven tal como planeé.

−Me alegro por ti. ¿Puedo saber por qué me molestas a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó Peter, con un tono irritado.

−Nos toca mover.

−¿Qué quieres que haga? –La desgana en la voz de Peter era más que patente.

−Necesito que te transformes de nuevo en Hill y llames al grandullón y al chulo playa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> ¡Alabad! ¡Criticad! Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, pero por favor, ¡Dad señales de vida! ^^


End file.
